parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 17 - Meet Scuttle and his Brothers/"When I See An Heffalump Fly"
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Glasses Crow - Woody Woodpecker *Preacher Crow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Straw Hatt Crow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Transcript *(Lumpy, Stuart, and Snowbell are now up in a tree, then Woody Woodpecker, Jeremy, Owl, and Rocky Rhodes arrive) *Jeremy: Well, looky here, looky here. *Owl: My, my. Why, this is most irregular. *Rocky Rhodes: Well, I just can't believe my eyes. *Jeremy: They ain't dead, is they? *Woody Woodpecker: What? What? What? No. Dead people don't snore. Or do they? (they all argue until Scuttle arrives) *Scuttle: Uh, wh-what's all the ruckus? Come on, Step aside, brother. Uh, what's cookin' 'round here? What's the good news? What's fryin', boy? *Jeremy: Just look down there, brother. *Owl: And prepare yourself for a shock. *Scuttle: (looks down and sees Bernard and Scrappy asleep and laughs) Well, hush my mouth! *Woody Woodpecker: Go ahead. Wake 'em up, brother. *Rocky Rhodes: Yeah. Find out what they're doin' up here. *Woody Woodpecker: Yeah, and ask them what they want. *Scuttle: Okay, boys. Leave it to me. (walks down to see Stuart, Snowbell, and Lumpy snoring and sleeping. He takes a pipe, filled with bubbles, and blows them on top of Stuart, until they all pop as Rocky Rhodes crows loudly at Lumpy) *Stuart Little: (coughs and splutters when he awakens) Ohh! Those pink elephants. *Scuttle: Ho! Pink elephants? (Scuttle and his gang laugh until Snowbell wakes) *Snowbell (looks at Scuttle and his gang) What's so funny? What are you boys doin' down here, anyway? *Scuttle: What are we doin' down here? Well, hear him talk. *Stuart Little: Go on. Fly up a tree where you belong. *Scuttle: Say, look here, Brother Feline and Rodent. *Stuart Little: (surprised) Brother Feline and Rodent? (annoyed) Now listen. We aren't your brother and I am a Mouse and Snowbell is a Cat, see? *Snowbell: That's right! *Scuttle: Uh-huh. And I suppose you and Percy ain't up in no tree, either. *Stuart Little: What?! No! No, me and no tree ain't up no-- Huh? Tree? (he and Snowbell look down and scream in fear) Yeow! Lumpy? Lumpy. Wake up. Wake up, Lumpy! Don't look now, but I think we're up in a tree. (Lumpy obeys and awakens, until he, Stuart, and Snowbell find themselves up a tree and grab onto a branch, which snaps and sends the three falling down into a pond of water with a loud splash as a Goofy Holler saying 'Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!' and a comedic chicken bukaw is heard before Scuttle and his gang laugh) *Scuttle: You sure are funny! *Stuart Little: Aw, don't pay no attention to them scarecrows. Come on, Lumpy. Let's get back to the circus. (Stuart, Snowbell, and Lumpy head back to the circus) *Scuttle: So long, boys! (he and his gang laugh again) *Stuart Little: But I wonder how we ever got up in that tree, anyway. Now, let's see. *Snownell: Heffalumps can't climb trees, can they? Nah, nah, that's ridiculous. Couldn't jump up. Mm-mm. It's too high. *Scuttle: Hey there, son. Maybe you all flew up. *Stuart Little: Maybe we flew up. Yeah, maybe we... *Snowbell: Wait a minute! That's it! *Stuart Little: Lumpy! You flew! Boy, are we stupid?!! Why didn't we think of this before?!?!! Your ears. Just look at 'em, Lumpy. Why, they're perfect wings. The very things that held ya down are gonna carry ya up and up and up! I can see it all now! Percy, the Ninth Wonder of the Universe! The world's only flyin' small heffalump! *Jeremy: Did you ever see a heffalump fly? *Woody Woodpecker: Well, I've seen a horsefly! *Rocky Rhodes: Ah, I've seen a dragonfly. *Owl: Hee-hee. I've seen a housefly. *Scuttle: "Yeah! See, I've seen all that too. I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band, I seen a needle that winked its eye. But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything, when I see a small heffalump fly!" *Woody Woodpecker: Wait! What d'you say, boy? *Scuttle: "I said when I see a heffalump fly, I seen a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring, I seen a polka-dot railroad tie. But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything, when I see a heffalump fly." *Jeremy: "I saw a clothes horse, he r'ar up and buck." *Owl: "And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck." *Toby: "I didn't see that, I only heard." *Owl: "But just to be sociable, I'll take your word." *Jeremy: "I heard a fireside chat" *Owl: "I saw a baseball bat" *Woody Woodpecker: "And I just laughed till I thought I'd die!" *Scuttle: "But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything, when I see Percy fly. *Stuart Little: Go ahead. Make a fool of yourself. *Snowbell: Yeah. See if we care. *All: Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything, when I see a Great Dane dog fly." *Woody Woodpecker: "With the wind." *Stuart Little: Ha! What a build up! *Snowbell: Yeah! No wonder! *All: "When I see a Heffalump fly!" (Scuttle and his gang start laughing again) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts